Myoudouin Itsuki
Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki or เมียวโดอิน อิสึกิ' '''in the thumbThai sub) is a 2nd grade secondary student and the student council president at the Myoudou Academy Junior High School. She is the granddaughter of Myoudouin Gentarou, the president of Myoudou Academy. Because she looks and dresses like a male, she is often mistaken as one by new students, and even people who know about her situation state that sometimes they forget that she is a girl. She cross-dresses because she chose to take the place of her older brother, Myoudouin Satsuki, who is too sick to act as the heir of the family dojo. Her Heart Flower is the peony, symbolizing her rebirth as a person and her noble background. Her Pretty Cure alter ego with identity symbol of sunflower is '''Cure Sunshine' (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain) and her catchphrase is "I'' will heal the the darkness in your heart with my light." (その心の闇、私の光で照らしてみせる! ''Sono kokoro no yami, watashi no hikari de tera shitemiseru!). Appearance Itsuki in her civilian appearance has brown hair cut into a short boyish style with the tips fanning out a bit with straight bangs, and has brown eyes. In school she wears the boys uniform instead of the girls uniform in order to conceal her real gender. In later episodes she does wear the girls uniform and has allowed her hair to grow out. Her casual clothes consist of a yellow dress with orange trim and a pictures of an orange bow on it, dark blue leggings and white tennis shoes. As Cure Sunshine, her hair turns yellow and changes length drastically and is pulled into two twintails tied with orange ribbons and orange blossoms attached, and her eyes also changed to a yellow color. Her outfit is a two-piece midriff-baring set in white with orange trim. The top of her outfit has puffy sleeves and a large golden bow on the chest with a green and silver brooch at the front. A orange ribbon is tied around her neck and forms a bow in the back. The skirt of the outfit has a top white layer consisting of several panels, and underneath that is another layer of golden-orange fabrics made to look like petals. The waistband of the skirt is orange, has pale yellow flowers attached, and forms a v-shape revealing her navel. Her boots reach up to under her knees and are trimmed in orange with ribbons lacing up in the front and forming bows in the back. She wears an orange wristlet with a petal-like frill around each wrist and a set of gold/orange flower earrings. Personality Itsuki is gentle, civilized, and very caring for her friends. She is also shown to be somewhat girly, as she finds many toys to be cute and has fashion desires, though she hid them at the beginning. Everytime she see's Potpourri showing cuteness, she goes (insanely!) girly and forget to be calm. Speaking of which, she is usually calmer than Tsubomi and Erika, but nevertheless dislikes seeing her friends suffering or in pain. Like Tsubomi, she has a more calm and caring personality; Erika's lively and care-free manner contrasts sharply with both of them.Itsuki appears to be a gentle, handsome, and athletic girl with a princely demeanor who attacked many subordinates and fans. At the beginning, Tsubomi developed a temporary admiration for Itsuki until discovering her female gender. Relationships Myoudouin Satsuki ''': Satsuki is Itsuki's older brother and a source of inspiration for her. Her desire to protect Satsuki allowed her to become Cure Sunshine and their relationship had a part in choosing her name. 'Potpourri ': Potpourri is Itsuki's mascot partner. Itsuki initally thought Potpourri was a cute toy. They eventually bonded when they realized they both want to protect people, but feel they can't do it alone. 'Hanasaki Tsubomi ': When Tsubomi saw her at first sight, she admired and had a crush with her male disguise. But when she discovered she was a "girl", she gotten heartbroken and fell sick for it. Tsubomi seems to support after she and Cure Marine rescued her heart flower, she encouraged her to join the fashion but politely rejects the offer but Tsubomi tried once more and Itsuki joined. And when they were going to the Tree of Hearts by flying and Tsubomi was afraid of heights, Itsuki held her hand and gave her courage to not be afraid of flying. Later on they seem to become best friends. 'Kurumi Erika ': She respects Itsuki as the president of Student Council and good terms on each other. Itsuki is a kind person that she let Erika continue on the Fashion Club even though she was late and soon Erika recruited her to join the Fashion Club. Ever since Itsuki join the club and became the third Precure, they been good friends and great teamates. Etymology '''Myoudouin (明堂院) : Myou (明) translates to bright or light, in reference to Itsuki's sunlight-based powers as Cure Sunshine. Dou (堂) comes from the prefix to building meaning magnificent, and in(院), meaning'' institution, temple; mansion; school,'' a reference to her connection to Myoudou Academy Junior High School Together, its meaning is roughly bright magnificent school. Itsuki (いつき) : A Japanese unisex name, it can have many different meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, however since Itsuki's name is written in hiragana, the meaning it is difficult to come up with an exact meaning for her name in particular. The most likely intended meaning is timber trees (樹 Itsuki), which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Her name means, "bright magnificent istitution timber trees." Cure Sunshine ': Itsuki's Cure alias is a name she chooses herself, after looking up and laying her eyes upon a sun. In-story, she chooses the name in inspiration for her brother, who used to cheer her up by using the sun.HPC23 Songs As a Cure, Itsuki has an image song dedicated to her, though only one, compared to Hanasaki Tsubomiand Kurumi Erika's two songs. To make up for this, ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ending theme singress sings a character song about her. However, there will be a single released with new character songs for Itsuki andTsukikage Yuri. *Taiyou no Symphony *Himawari (character song by Kudou Mayu) *Kokoro no Hana (along with voice actresses of Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika) *Power of Shine Trivia *Itsuki named her stuffed bunny Usapyon.HPC07 Usapyon is also the name of Momozono Love's childhood toy. * Itsuki's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. *Oddly, Itsuki's uniform is white while the normal uniform is grey. Even during the summer, Itsuki's still wears the winter uniform. * Itsuki is the sixth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Cure Sunshine was a long-standing rumor from leaked magazine scans, but was confirmed to be real. Merchandise of her started to be for sale in July 2010, and the July 2010 issue of ''Nakayoshi''confirmed her first appearance in episode 23 on July 18, 2010. *It is speculated that Cure Sunshine's name comes from the fact that the sun keeps life in flowers, Cure Blossom's control field, which would fit with Cure Moonlight's name, in which the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of. Because of this, many fans believed Cure Sunshine to be Cure Moonlight's partner in her generation. However, Cure Sunshine belongs to the newest generation of Pretty Cure, despite her name theme matching Cure Moonlight rather than Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. *Cure Sunshine and Cure Passion have a similarity of both being considered to have different attacks, devices than the respective Pretty Cures. *Itsuki's birthday is April 15th. *Itsuki is the first Pretty Cure which does martial arts, followed by Aoki Reika and Yotsuba Alice. *Itsuki is the second Pretty Cure to be the student council president of their school, following Minazuki Karen. *Seeing in HPC48, she can use a Forte Wave. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Sunshine appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **6th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **6th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Sweet Flower Card Collection, Itsuki is represented by the sunflower, which symbolizes aspiration and brilliance in the Language of Flowers. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both have grandparents in the family. Kujou Hikari Hyuuga Saki Mishou Mai Yumehara Nozomi Natsuki Rin Kasugano Urara Akimoto Komachi Minazuki Karen Milk/Mimino Kurumi Momozono Love Aono Miki Yamabuki Inori Higashi Setsuna Hanasaki Tsubomi Kurumi Erika Tsukikage Yuri Hojo Hibiki Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank '''The Best Rank * N/A Gallery DX318.jpg NS18.png NS218.jpg NS318.jpg 23.jpg Num-23.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures